Woups
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Funny Non-sense happens And Bonding Occurs. Oh, Is That A New Hot Blonde Surgeon? C/A interaction


**Title:** Like Totally Dude  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Cristina/ Callie; Callie/Arizona

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Funny Non-sense happens And Bonding Occurs. Oh, Is That A New Hot Blonde Surgeon?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Callie Torres sat at the couch with a bowl of cereal in hand, spoon in the other looking at the television in front of her showing no particular interest in what displayed on the screen. Hearing a door opening, her gaze shifted lazily to the form of her roommate: Cristina.

For a moment she took in the sight of the petite woman before her, looking at the messy hair sat atop her head, down to her tee shirt and short clad body, to the one bare foot and one sock clad foot that were being dragged along the floor with a distinct destination of the coffee pot, Callie couldn't help but smile at her roommate's early morning demeanor.

"Ugh, wipe that creepy smile off your face. I know you're all…a lesbian now, but you can't get all this" Cristina indicated down her body with her hands.

Rolling her eyes, Callie shifted her attention back to the television in front of her a small smile still playing across her lips because even through the aftermath of Erica she could count on her friend to make everything feel fine.

Soon Cristina flopped down next to the woman on the couch a cup of coffee in hand and looked at the screen in front of them, only to scrunch her nose in disapproval at what was on. She never understood how someone could watch batman cartoons and be an adult. With a dramatic sigh she leaned back into the couch and gave a glare towards the screen which did nothing to change her perception of the show.

Hearing the sigh come from beside her Callie rolled her eyes standing up she tossed the remote towards her roommate. "Here, geez," she walked over to the kitchen leaving her bowl in the sink for later as she stalked off to her room.

**[Bleep!]**

It was some hours later that Callie bumped into her scalpel hungry roommate as she was standing at a disserted nurses' station filling out the last bit of information on a patient's chart. "Yes Yang? I can feel you hovering." Her voice was firm as she flipped the chart and turned to look at Cristina.

"Nothing just trying to see if you had a badass enough surgery that I might offer my skills on, but obviously not because your Ortho." She shrugged as she leaned against the station looking at the Latina with mild interest.

"Ugh, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Ortho is amazing and YOU are missing out"

"Whatever, I need a heart surgery…and since you kinda ran off the last surgeon here I blame you for my lack of surgeries today!"

"First off I did not run Hahn of okay. She ran herself. And second, even if she was here she wouldn't have taught you anyway. Your lack of surgery sits with you."

"Yea, yea, yea." She made a dismissive hand gesture with her hand as she reached in her pocket to pull out an individually wrapped cookie taking a bite out of it closing her eyes in what could only be described as pleasure at the taste of the sweet treat.

"God I love junk food. Here." She tossed a cookie over to Callie who caught it with a hand and chart. "You need something to make you less uptight these days."

Callie only rolled her eyes and was about to argue against eating the sweet treat, but thought better of it as her stomach made a slight grumbling noise. Soon they had both eaten three cookies each as each time they finished one Cristina reached into her lab coat to pull out another individually wrapped treat.

Both done with there cookies Cristina again reached into her pocket to retrieve another more only to find that her pocket was now empty. "Damn, I'm out."

Callie slightly pouted a second. "Where'd you get those from anyway? They were delicious!"

Cristina looked at her before answering "got them off of a patient he was DOA and I seen them in a nice little bag with a smiley face and decided he couldn't eat them so I took them." She shrugged.

"Cristina!" Callie was mortified that her friend would actually steal something from a patient.

"What? He wasn't going to eat them and they were packaged so nothing was wrong with them. Besides I was hungry and in need of something sugary to boost my energy to power through this day of no surgeries! You didn't seem to mind them either." She looked pointedly at the Latina stood in front of her.

She let her mouth hang open momentarily; she wanted to be surprised, but really this was something that was totally like Cristina. Shaking her head she let the conversation die as they both stood in silence for a moment caught up in their own minds. Soon they each had a goofy smile spread across their faces.

Cristina was the one to break their easy silence "I feel really good right now" her smile still plastered on her face as she looked at the Latina.

"You know, I do to. Like really good. Like so good I feel like I could just…I don't know. FLY!" She held out her arms closing her eyes and facing her head upwards giving a slow spin before again dropping her arms and looking at her friend.

They both stared at each other a moment smiles still on there face before both erupted into laughter. Several minutes passed and the two women were still laughing uncontrollably Callie was holding her side as tears started to make there presence know from the corners of her eyes as Cristina was bent slightly at the waist eyes firmly shut as one hand covered her mouth trying to get her laughter under control.

"Why…"Callie tried speaking but her laughter made it hard to. She slowly sucked in a breath releasing it as slowly as she could holding off her laughter. "Why are we laughing?" she managed to get out in between huge gasps of air.

Cristina looked up "I…I…I don't know" they each erupted into laughter again each trying desperately to suppress them.

Soon they were both breathing evenly again each gaining some control. "Oh God! I'm _hungry_!" Cristina rubbed her stomach for emphasis of how hungry she really was.

"Me too!" Callie's eyes were wide for a moment

"Let's go get some grub!" Cristina linked her arm through Callie's as they made there way down to the cafeteria.

As they made there way towards the cafeteria they spotted Mark headed in the opposite direction of them. Mark brows were furrowed as he stared at the unlikely duo walking arm and arm in his direction.

"Mark!" Callie let out a small squeal at seeing her best friend as she let her arm drop from the link it was in with her roommate's to run into the arms of a stunned plastic surgeon giving him a huge squeeze.

"Callie?" he pulled her away from him both his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her in the face. She only smiled. "Everything okay?"

The concerned look on his face sparked her to actually answer. "I just missed you silly" she smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Um, okay?" he looked a little skeptical. She gave him a huge smile that he couldn't help, but return. "Okay" he spoke more convinced giving his friend a little nod, he let his eyes look down her body slowly making its way back up he lingered on her breasts before once again meeting her eyes. "You know Torres I miss you too" he gave her his best charming smile at the suggestive nature of his comment.

She gave him a look of displeasure. "I don't want to have sex with you anymore Mark." At his look of confusion she continues "it's not that its not good or I don't like it, it's just that I don't want empty, meaningless, typical, dirty, quick…"

"Okay, okay" he interrupted her list "I get it you don't want sex with me"

"Glad you understand" she smiled patting his shoulder again and turning back to link arms with Cristina once again as they headed off in the direction of their destination getting a couple of well deserved strange looks from their colleagues as they passed by.

They walked around aimlessly for a moment both forgetting where they were originally intended to be and found themselves on the peds floor looking into a playroom. They each stared into the room and then at the surrounding halls that were littered with a few nurses walking around going about there business.

As they each looked at each other both seeming to decide that they were going to step into the wonderment that was the room a voice stopped them from behind.

"It's an awesome room I know right?"

They both turned and were meet with a huge smile from a blonde haired blue eyed woman flashing dimples in there direction. They each stood silent both not knowing what to say at being caught.

A little uncomfortable under the stares she was receive the blonde shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and threw out her hand in an offer for a hand shake and introduction. "Arizona Robbins, I'm new here, Head of Peds I don't believe we met." She again let a smile spread across her features.

Both women looked at each other then back to the woman. Cristina was the first to offer a hand shake reaching out with her hand and placing it in the other woman's before thinking better of it and pulling the woman by her hand into a hug "Cristina Yang" A few of the passing nurses stopped to stare at the very rare show of affection from Cristina as they whispered amongst themselves shocked and confused.

Arizona pulled back chuckling at the woman's antics "Nice to meet you Cristina" she laughed turning to the other woman who soon, too, enveloped her in a hug only to pull back a few seconds later without ever mentioning her name. Continuing to chuckle she smiled at the women "Well this hospital is very affectionate" the sound of a pager soon made all three look down at their hips only to realize that it was Arizona's. "That's me gotta run, super to meet both of you" she managed to call out as she ran down the hallway clicking out her heelies rolling away.

Both women ended up finding themselves in a gallery of the OR holding up signs that read "Go Bailey Go" as they watched on from above as the smaller woman was looking into a spleen.

They were rallying up the others in the gallery trying to get them to do the wave when they were made to leave by one of the intern's sent up by Bailey to have them removed. They both went quietly.

They both soon found themselves back on the peds floor, but instead of standing by outside of the fascinating playroom they soon found themselves inside and were immediately glad with their decision since they found stickers and magnets which they took with them on their rampage of the hospital.

Cristina stood in front of the OR board placing magnets on it so it read "Cris was here" behind her Callie was sticking stickers on the nurses and doctors that she was giving hugs to until Mark came by to see if what he had heard was true.

"Callie" his tone was firm and she turned to look at him with big doe eyes. "what are you doing?"

Her lip quivered just a moment as she a child being scolded by her fathers would. "I was…I was just being nice." Her eyes began to glaze just a little.

"Callie," his tone was much softer; he opened up his arms inviting her in "shhh…hey its okay to want to give hugs and stickers, but I don't think the chief is going to be all too happy with it." He felt her nod his head into his chest "okay now you should stop and go get some rest maybe." Again she felt her nod her head and he let go. "okay now go" he turned and headed in the direction he came from leaving the Latina to do as he suggested.

Callie watched him walk away a smile spread over her features as she turned to Cristina once more. "Cristina!" she squealed.

"What?" came the slightly irritated answer from her companion.

"There's a hot peds surgeon and I wana see her" she beamed

Cristina thought for a moment then smiled "To the Play Room!" they both linked arms and headed to their destination once again.

As they both riffled around in the toys Callie found a batman and robin action figure that she made Cristina humor her with in playing out one of the original movies. Callie's laughter filled the room as they moved on to again playing with the stickers. They were both covered in them and laughing as they sat cross legged on the floor hands out in front of them staring amazed when the blonde once again entered the room.

"You know, I heard that someone was stealing the stickers from the peds floor I just didn't expect two grown women…doctors no less."

Both turned to look at the woman arms folded across her chest as she stood in the doorway looking at them. Callie's face broke into a wide grin as she seen who was speaking; she soon stood up so she was face to face with the shorter woman.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Hi" Arizona's tone was sharp "I would like to know what you two are doing on my floor now."

"You're really pretty." Callie was looking into the beautiful blue eyes before her mesmerized.

Slightly thrown Arizona just looked at the woman in front of her confused. She didn't seem like she was listening to a word she was say. "uh…thank you?"

Callie's smile grew impossibly bigger.

Shaking her head from side to side to get her bearings back, Arizona stood strong once again. "I need you two to leave…please" she looked at the two women making sure they were both listening as they nodded their understanding. They soon linked arms and were gone leaving a mess behind. Arizona just rolled her eyes and walked away from the room.

**[Bleep]**

Callie felt the warmth of the sun on her face as her eyes finally fluttered open. She looked around a bit groggy before being flooded with memories of the day before as she looked on at her friend who was a few feet away also laying on the floor. She groaned as she stood looking around at the damage that was their apartment. Ice cream containers, pizza boxes, soda bottles, and various other take out trash was scattered about.

Finally Cristina woke from her deep slumber looking around at her surroundings slightly confused until understanding dawned on her that yesterday was not just a dream. Both sat at the couch side by side and said nothing for a few moments.

"We are so screwed" Cristina was the first to break the silence as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Beyond screwed" Callie added remembering their behavior. "Ugh! Cristina those were hash cookies you idiot!" she shook her head not knowing what else to do.

They sat in silence before they each looked at each other groaned and placed their heads in their hands.


End file.
